


Undying Love

by 115Master



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: While out scouting for supplies, Carl and his boyfriend, Will, are holed up in an abandoned house for the night.





	Undying Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaddyChad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyChad/gifts).



> This is for DaddyChad. It’s a short oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Crisp. That was what went through Carl’s mind as he saw his own breath as he walked out onto the porch of his Alexandrian home. Ever since the outbreak first started years ago, he had grown used to the cold that came in the late months. Of course, when he became aware of a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist and a pair of lips pressing to the back of his head, he remembered he didn’t have to adjust alone.

“Good morning.” Carl turned in Will’s hold and kissed his boyfriend on the lips properly. “Good morning to you too, babe.” Finding someone to be friends with was hard enough in this world, but finding someone you can love and share happy moments with was truly a blessing.

And the occasional fun nights in bed wasn’t a complaint either.

“Don’t get too frisky out there today.” Both boys pulled away from each other to see Rick standing in the doorway. “Don’t worry, we won’t. Carl, why don’t you get the car? I just ask Rick about something.” Carl gave Will one last kiss on the lips before heading down the street to the old muscle car Will was able to fix up.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Will took a deep breath and turn to face his boyfriend’s father. “Look, me and Carl have been together for about a year now and...I really love him. So, I was hoping I could...have your blessing?” Rick stared wide-eyed at the young man. When Will had first showed up at Alexandria’s gates, Carl took an instant liking to the scavenger. Within weeks, they had announced to Rick that they were a couple, and within the short time, Carl had been smiling a lot more than normal.

Rick could only smile as he put his hands on the young man’s shoulders and nodded, a silent approval as the old Mustang pulled up in front of the house. As Will climbed into the driver’s seat, Carl noticed the beaming smile on his face. “What has you so happy?” Will simply kissed Carl’s cheek as he felt the object in his left pocket. “Oh nothing.”

By the early afternoon, the happiness soon turned to concentration, as is natural when facing Walkers, even if it was just three of them. And, of course, they were taken down quickly. The only problem was the sudden thunderstorm that brought a torrent of heavy rain and lots of wind, forcing the two young men into an abandoned house for the night.

As Carl watched the rain pelt the car outside, Will wrapped himself and his boyfriend in a blanket, watching the rain fall, counting the number of times lighting lit up the house. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” Carl turned in Will’s hold and kissed his cheek, running a hand through his impossibly soft, neon red hair. “Sure thing.” Will looked into those blue eyes, took a deep breath, and kissed him. “I love you so much.” “Really? That’s new.” Will chuckled as he held Carl close to him. “I’m serious. And honestly? I can’t imagine a life without you.”

Carl looked into Will’s eyes with a suddenly concerned expression. “Okay, where’s this coming from, Will?” Will took another deep breath and pulled the object in his pocket out. “I asked around the Kingdom and Ezekiel gave me this.” Opening his hand, Carl looked to see a gold ring with an amethyst on it. Two of them, as a matter of fact. “Rings? For you?” Will looked up at Carl and smiled softly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“And you.” Will got down onto one knee, holding one ring out, looking up at Carl who, clearly, was fighting back the happy tears in his eyes. “Like I said, I can’t live without you, babe. Will you marry me, Carl?” Carl simply sobbed happily and nodded, watching Will slip the ring onto his finger, the band of gold fitting perfectly as he pulled Will up and into a heated kiss, tears rolling down his cheeks.

And both of them weren’t even aware that it had stopped raining.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short oneshot! Comment down below for more ideas!


End file.
